


Thankful

by 20-million-bees (bonk_fueled)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7831912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonk_fueled/pseuds/20-million-bees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny gets a message that their live show sold out. Arin finds him crying. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thankful

**Author's Note:**

> For i-am-avocado!

Arin walked back to the recording space after a break from a particularly grueling Mario Maker episode. As he got to the door to the recording room, he heard a muffled sob.  
“Danny?” Arin hesitantly stepped into the room. He had never really heard Dan cry before, and he was worried something bad had happened.   
“Dan, are you alright?” Arin asked, gently.  
Dan was sitting on the couch, staring at his phone, which had his messages open. Arin saw tear streaks running down his friend’s face and the look of disbelief that also occupied it. Arin sat down slowly next to Dan, who looked over at him.  
“What’s wrong, Danny?” Arin asked, putting his hand on his knee. Suddenly, Dan wrapped Arin bone-crushing hug.  
“We did it, Arin,” Dan said into Arin’s shoulder, “The show sold out!”  
“That’s great news, Danny!” Arin replied, taken aback by the outburst, but returning the hug, “Why are you crying?”  
“Why aren’t you crying?” Danny chuckled in the way that one does when they’re crying, “I don’t know man, I’m just…” Danny took a breath and sat back from their embrace, “I am so lucky. I think back to years ago when I just didn’t know how my life would turn out. Struggling so much for so long, and not even 10 years ago thinking Ninja Sex Party wouldn’t make it. But then I joined Game Grumps, and everything just grew and grew, and look at us now! We’re selling out venues so people can come watch us play video games and make dick jokes! Arin, I owe so much to you for everything you’ve done for me. You have no idea.”  
“Dan, you don’t owe me anything,” Arin replied. He wasn’t one to cry at stuff like this, but Danny’s sincerity and words certainly made him choke up a bit. “I couldn’t have done this without you. I mean, when Jon left, I didn’t know for sure if Game Grumps would make it. And you certainly had to put up with a lot of hate when you first joined, but you still stuck it out. Look where we are now! And, I mean, come on, you gave me a rapping career with Starbomb. Who would have ever guessed that I would have a rapping career?” They shared a laugh at that.  
“I just can’t express how much this all means to me,” Dan said, “everyone here, I’m so thankful to have all of you.”  
“Aw, Danny, you’re so sweet. You know everyone feels the same way about you,” Arin replied, putting his arm around Dan and squeezing his shoulder. Dan turned his head into Arin’s shoulder and smiled.  
“You’re not too bad yourself, Big Cat.”


End file.
